Can I Have This Dance?
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: A drabble on Mukuro and my Oc. I don't own Mukuro. I don't know what to tag. lols
1. Can I Have This Dance?

**Can I Have This Dance **

"What's a young lady doing out here at the balcony when everyone's inside enjoying the party?" The illusionist asked as he observed the female clad in glittering ice blue gown, her hair drawn back into a neat bun with a headband.

He thought she seemed familiar but, he couldn't recognize her for she was wearing a mask like every other person who came for the masquerade party.

Turning to him, she smiled and answered softly, "I'm not supposed to be here, Rokudo Mukuro."

Her voice and the way she spoke his name. He had heard that voice before but, he just couldn't remember where or who.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and took a few steps towards her. "And may I ask why is that?"

She chuckled. "We wouldn't want chaos to happen in the Vongola mansion now, don't we? Everywhere I go, I bring chaos. What about you? What's the Vongola Mist guardian doing outside here?"

His eyes drifted away for a moment towards her diamond tear-shaped earrings that were glistening under the moonlight. He didn't want to answer her question.

"It's unfair that you know who I am but, I..." he paused for a moment to remove his mask that were decorated with tanzanites,"...don't know who's the fine woman behind the mask.."

Icy blue eyes looking into his bi-coloured ones, she replied, "I'll just say that we have something in common..."

As she trailed off, the musicians started playing and the song started filling the room. Much to her surprise, he held out one of his gloved hand and asked, "Can I have this dance, my lady?"

However, before she could say anything, he grasped her left hand gently and rested it on his shoulder. Taking her other hand in his, he placed it on her back.

"Impatient, aren't you?" she stated.

He smirked at her. "Well, you seemed to be having a second thought. I'm not ready to be rejected by such a charming person such as yourself..."

"Says the man whom every women inside are dying to dance with." she retorted while glancing towards the hall, chuckling.

As the music played, their feet moved spontaneously to the rhythm and each movement they made were perfectly synchronized as if it was just natural for them to dance with each other.

"Say, I heard that you want to destroy the mafia, Mukuro?"

This caused him to pull her closer to him and as he held her, he looked straight into her orbs that were like blue ice, expecting a sign of fear in them.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he questioned her, feeling her breath on his lips.

Not breaking the eye contact, she whispered, "No...I'm not afraid of you...But, if the end of the mafia is truly what you desire, then what I'm afraid of is that...we'll be enemies."

"What do you mean? Are you one of them?" he inquired, in which she responded with a 'yes'.

He tried to press on for more information but, was interrupted by a voice calling for him from inside the hall.

As he turned his head towards the door, the female took a few steps backward, "I guess it's time I take my leave," and did a curtsy, before continuing, "Thank you for the dance..."

"There's no way you could leave. Not with so many people here." he reminded her.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Didn't I told you? We have something in common."

"Farewell, Mukuro.." and with that she faded away, leaving her diamond-decorated mask on the banister._**  
**_


	2. Trapped

**Trapped**

It has been years since she woke up to find herself trapped in this tower. She couldn't remember anything, not even her name. All she could remember was that she once had a friend. A boy by the name of Mukuro, who had this pineapple-styled hair.

One evening, as she was wandering around the town, she met him. He was no longer the child that she remembered him as. His right eye now a bright red orb and he himself, a fine, young man. However, she came to realize that he didn't show that smile anymore. That warm smile that he used to wear when they were small kids.

But, that was all that she remembered, his name and his smile. As she tried to recall why or how did they ended up separate ways, she lost him in the busy streets. Hours of searching and she finally decided to return to the tower.

After that very night where she got to have a short dance with him at the masquerade party, she had a dream, which was unusual as since the day she woke up in the tower, she had never had any dreams. She started seeing visions of children being tortured. Kids having their freedom and life seized from them.

As she fought to keep herself sane, she didn't noticed that she had created thick, eerie miasma around the tower and shrouded the surrounding area with mist, which attracted attention of the townspeople.

The people were afraid that there might be demons as men who enter the foggy area was never to be heard or seen again and rumours started spreading like wildfire. These rumours reached the Vongola and of course, someone was sent over to investigate the rumoured haunted tower.

It took her days to calm down and when she finally did, she found shards of glasses everywhere in her bedroom and everything broken. Feeling the presence of someone approaching her room, she quickly took the dagger which she hid under her pillow and turned towards the direction of the door.

When the door creaked open, she dropped the weapon in her hand and took a step backwards. "He shouldn't be here…" she thought to herself as she saw him, standing there looking at her. "No…I don't want him to see me like this…"

"I remembered who you are.." he told her as he took a step towards her, which caused her to further retreat. "I didn't believe it at first but, now I'm certain..You were the girl I met when we were used as experiment.." he continued without stopping.

She shook her head and shouted, "You shouldn't stay, Mukuro! Please, go away!" Fear that she'll harm him filled her. But, he didn't stop and when he was in front of her, he held her wrist despite her futile efforts to escape.

"You're the one who shouldn't stay…Kimmie…" When he said her name, memories of her past came back to her.

She remembered how she was kidnapped from her parents, her family and thrown into a cell. She remembered how she met him and how she discovered her ability to create illusions like her only friend in that horrible place.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't save you back then…"

She remembered that too…The day she was removed from the cell and then, being experimented on. However, unlike other children, she was left in this very tower to die. In a secluded place, where no one would come. She never once blamed him for not saving her.

More memories returned to her and as it did, the illusion around the tower wore off to reveal an old, abandoned tower, which was unlike its previous luxuriously furnished form. However, the miasma and mist worsened.

When she finally broke free from his grip, she turned to the window and wanted to jump out but, stopped in her tracks the moment she saw the miasma and mist. She was disgusted by the person she became. As a hand covered her eyes, she heard him say, "It's okay. You're not a monster. You didn't choose this. I know."

As tears flowed down her cheeks, he asked her, "Do you remember that I used to show you the place that you wished to see? It became my favourite. It somehow reminds me of you..Kimmie…"

She remembered the blue skies, the gentle wind, the warm sun that he showed her in his illusions. It made her happy in that terrible cell. It gave her a tiny bit of hope in that dark world. She nodded.

As she recalled that scene, happy memories returned to her, bit by bit. Her breathing returned to normal and she calmed down. As if linked to her emotions, the miasma started to cease and the mist disappeared. When everything was finally under control, she removed his hand and turned to him.

With a tear escaping her blue orbs, she expressed her gratitude with a true smile. "Thank you, Mukuro. Thank you for everything…For the happiness, hope and freedom….that I didn't know I could achieve…"

As the sun rise, the bright light illuminated the room and her body turned translucent.

"I can finally go in peace…Thank you…" she caressed his cheeks for the last time before fading away, leaving trails of what seems to be diamond dust that glimmered under the sunshine.

As the Vongola illusionist left the lair, he heard her happy laugh, for first time in many years. That very one he would always yearned to hear even for a second.

"You're welcome."


End file.
